


A Bet

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx_noire requested George Weasley/Angelina Johnson: Fred said, "I bet Angelina will realize that you're not me."  George replied with a huge grin, "You're on!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNoire/gifts).



It had been a rather surprising evening. He hadn't expected her to be quite that good a kisser. When they got to the foot of the stairs up to her dorm, she smiled at him, and whispered in his ear, "You know, Fred's got this little curl..."

George had stared after her as she'd grinned and climbed the stairs, then went up to his own dorm. Fred was waiting in his bed, a wide grin on his face. "Told you."

"You set me up."

Fred looked at him, hurt. "And why would I do that, brother, dear?"

George sighed, and began to undress before sliding into the bed with him. "Just... Don't call me Ange this time?"

Fred chuckled and reached for the lube.


End file.
